The invention relates to woven electrically transmission cable provided with lateral cut-lines formed along their length to provide individual cables of specific length. The invention particularly relates to stable flat woven electrical transmission cable in which a position identifying tracer is provided.
Flat woven electrical transmission cables are well known as is illustrated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,508 and 4,159,394 to Ross. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,508 the electrical cable is woven with insulated conductive wires arranged in a parallel array and interlaced with transversely extending picks of weft yarn. In use, the cable of this patent is cut to length and then has the weft pulled back longitudinally of the conductive wires to expose ends thereof which are then connected with connectors. There have been identified two major obstacles with the above described cable. The first obstacle occurs when the cable is cut. The cable has a tendency to become very unstable in the areas of the cut because the cut end of the weft yarn unravels and separates from engagement with the conductor wires. Another disadvantage of the Ross structure is that when the cut length of conductive cable is laid around corners or over long distances, there is a danger that the exposed wire ends and the connector terminals will become reversed.
In the Ross arrangement, the cable is woven continuous without cut lines being formed at spaced intervals. Should cut lines be formed in this cable the weave would become unstable where the weft yarn passes unsecured over the length of the cut line.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,394 to Ross discloses a flat woven electrical conductor which is woven with a longitudinal cut line and which addresses the problems of the weft unraveling when the cable is cut longitudinally. The patent does not address transverse cutting.
The instant invention has for its object to overcome the problems discussed above.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flat woven flexible electrical conductor cable having longitudinally spaced cut lines and in which the body structure of the cable remains stable.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate the tendency of the cut weft end in a cut woven electrical cable to unravel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stable twill woven electrical cable structure woven without stabilizing warp yarns.
Another object of the invention is to provide a woven electrical cable with edge identifying means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cut woven electrical cable having plural connector positions at each end and having connector position identifying structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a continuous twill woven electrical cable woven with spaced cut lines along its length, the cut lines having uncovered conductor wires.
Another object of the invention is to provide a twill woven electrical cable having spaced cut lines along its length and having weft transport yarns which transport the weft yarn across the cut zone.